Two Deaths And A Funeral
by Stephanie Dark
Summary: a mix up turns Nina’s world upside down. Elliot gets a surprise of his own.
1. The Teaser

Title: Two Deaths And A Funeral

Author: StephanieDark

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. I'm not making any money from this.

Nina steps off the elevator, she has been on vacation. she

looked cool and composed, she is wearing a chic dress, and

sunglasses. Maya spots her and walks over to her.

"Nina are you back from vacation already!"

Nina pulls her sunglasses down enough, to show her eyes.

"NO, today is payday and I'm here to pick up my check."

Just then, Kevin the mailman comes in and starts passing them out. He hands one to Maya.

Walks past Nina.

Nina stands with hands on hip.

"Hey where's mine?"

Kevin looks at her, smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry Nina I don't have it."

He continues on.

Maya looks at her.

"That was strange." Maya said truly puzzled.

Nina was fuming.

"Well don't worry. I will find out what happened.

I am going to demand what is rightfully mine!"

Maya cheers her on

"Good for you, you go Nina!"

Nina storms out.

twenty minutes later

Nina comes back, her hair is a mess, sunglasses dangling in right hand.

She is in pure shock. she sits down at the table next to Finch's station.

Didn't notice Maya sitting there.

Maya looks across from her.

"Nina did you find out about your check?"

Nina doesn't answer at first and then.

"yes."

"Did they give it to you?" was Maya's next question

"No." Nina answered back.

Maya couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What!"

"I said no." came Nina's reply.

" Why, What happened?" Maya's curiosity growing.

" They said, They said I was dead."

Nina stood up and fainted.

End OF Teaser


	2. Chapter 2

Nina found herself laying on the love seat in her office. Maya was standing there.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Maya.

Nina sat there a moment in silence, before speaking.

"I think I'm going to have a drink."

"I meant about this whole death thing!"

Nina swallowed hard.

" I don't know Maya."

"Well I do. I think you should go to my dad."

It was settled, she would see Jack.

Jack's office.

Jack was sitting at his desk going over some papers, when Nina walked in.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hello Nina! How was your vacation? come sit down and tell me all about it."

Nina sat in the chair opposite his desk.

"Well I'm still on it, or I was. Now I'm dead." Nina finished tearfully.

Jack scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Come again!"

"Today was Payday, So I made a point to come in and pick up my check.

Kevin didn't have it. So I went up to payroll, to find out what happened.

They said, I didn't have one. Due to the fact that I was dead.

For The love of God, I just went on vacation!"

Jack was even more confused.

"What!" Jack asked. Trying to take in what he just heard.

Nina thought He misunderstood her, and began to repeat it.

"Today was payday-"

Jack jumped in not wanting to hear it all over agin.

"No, I heard all that. What I meant was this is all rather strange..."

"Oh jack it's been a total nightmare!" Nina wailed. She is close to hysterics.

Elliot had been listening outside the door, decided to have a little fun himself.

He comes in, acting nonchalant.

"Sorry to interrupt Jack, but about the photo shoot-"

He does a theatrical double take at Nina.

"Nina, you're alive!" Elliot shouts.

Nina has finally broke, she turns on jack. .

"Oh my God!" She cries hysterically

Bullpen

Jack was standing next to Finch, who was at his station. Elliot and Maya were standing there too.

"So They Think Nina's dead?" Asked Finch.

"Apparently so." Jack concluded.

Maya, who had been sitting there listening. Finally spoke.

"It just doesn't add up."

Elliot looks around, he hadn't seen her for awhile.

"Hey where is Nina? I haven't seen her around for awhile."

Finch musters up his best Alfred Hitchcock tone and says

"It was a visit from beyond."

Jack knits his brows

"Dennis!"

Bullpen.

One week later.

They are sitting at the table, about to start their editorial meeting.

Jack is the first to speak.

"We'll start, just as soon as Nina gets here."

"Whenever She decides to drag her dead carcass in here." Finch retorted.

Everyone is looking at him sullenly.

"Somebody die or what?"

Jack's anger is slowly building and he turns on Finch.

"That's enough Dennis!"

Finally Nina arrives, she sits down.

She says smiling. "Sorry I'm late."

Finch can't keep it in, and laughs uncontrollably.

Nina fixes him with her coldest gaze.

"All right Dennis." Jack says a little more softly.

Then he tells Nina. " Don't worry Nina, we'll get this straightened out."

The phone rings, Finch answers it.

"Hello, you have reached the recently added wing of Blush. It's called the morgue."

He pushes a button.

"Jack, It's your wife."

Jack stands up, glaring at Finch.

"I'll take it in my office."

After he is gone. The four start talking.

Maya was the first to speak.

"You Know Nina, I don't know what I'd do, If I was in that situation.

I really don't."

"To me that would be really scary." Added Elliot

Nina addressed Maya and Elliot.

"It was scary for me. Don't tell anyone, but I hadn't cried like that, in years."

Finch couldn't resist, he told Nina in fake sincerity.

"Don't worry Nina, your secret is safe with me." Nina smiled. Then Finch added

"I'll take it to my grave."

Nina lunged for Finch.

"Then I guess you'll be going to it very soon!" Nina hissed.

Elliot and Maya stand up to pull Nina off him.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that week

Elliot is in his studio, when the phone rings. He sighs and answers it.

"Hello? Yes this is he. Oh no, you're kidding! Ok thank you for calling."

After hanging up, he goes out to the bull pen.

His expression is a mix of shock and disbelief.

He sits down at the table next to Finch's station.

Nina is there with her head on the table, and she had been drinking heavily.

Maya is nursing her with coffee, she looks up

"What's wrong Elliot?" Maya asked

"The coroner called me, and he said Donnie Was dead." Elliot said numbly.

Jack comes out of his office. He observes the scene.

"Dennis, what the hell is going on around here?"

I go into my office, for half hour. I come back out and I got a room full zombies."

Finch fills him in.

"Well, Nina has drunk herself into oblivion. Elliot just found out his brother passed away."

Oh and the advertisers called and they said you need to meet with them before Friday."

Jack ignored the last part. He walked over to Elliot.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry. Why don't you take the rest of today off? Jack said soothingly.

"Thanks Jack, I appreciate it." Elliot said bleakly.

Jack looks at Nina and adds

"Take Nina home first."

Elliot helps Nina to the elevator. Finch turns to jack.

"Umm Jack, I'm feeling kind of sad myself."

Jack sighs.

"Just go Dennis."

Finch takes off.

He turns to the rest of the employees in the bull pen and shouts.

"Everybody can all go home!"

Before long, the bull pen is empty.

Jack turns to Maya, who is looking at him, she can't believe her father just did that.

He smiles and says

"That worked out rather well.

Mrs. Dimauro's house

Elliot rushes in, can't find his mother anywhere.

"MA, Where are you? Ma!

Mrs. Dimauro rushes in

"Elliot what's wrong?" Mrs. Dimauro asks.

"Didn't the coroner call you?"

His mother is confused.

"About what?"

"Donnie, Donnie passed away." Elliot informed her.

Mrs. Dimauro Laughs. Elliot is in shock.

"What's, What's so funny?"

"You must be joking. He called not more than five seconds ago." Mrs. Dimauro said.

Elliot's shock and grief is turning into anger.

"Did he!"

He kisses his mother goodbye and leaves. He was going to fix him.

He went to the local paper and put in a false obituary.

When his mother met him at the diner, he let her in on his secret.

At First, Mrs. Dimauro wasn't for it.

"Elliot This isn't right." She said while stirring her coffee.

"Come on ma, You've protected him long enough.

It's time. He took responsibility for his own actions." Elliot sighs.

Finally his mother agreed.


End file.
